


Touch and Go

by auri_mynonys



Series: The Price of Youth: An Abrasax Eternity [5]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, phone sex kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/pseuds/auri_mynonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Julem, Price of Youth-verse. Balem is away at a summit with fellow Entitleds for a few weeks. Separation does not do well by either Jupiter or Balem, and things take their natural course when he calls to check on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon: "things you said on the phone."
> 
> Cue shameless smut to the nth degree. Because MAN, PHONE SEX IN THE JA VERSE, GUYS.
> 
> Also featuring aftercare, which is rather more difficult to pull off when one is at a distance.

Jupiter is in the bath when her ear pings, warning her of an incoming import from Balem. “Shit,” Jupiter gasps, scrambling to her feet and out of the tub - filled, this time, with ordinary water. “Dammit dammit dammit…”

She’s scrambling for a towel when Balem appears, taking shape out of a whirl of pixels. Jupiter freezes, stark naked and dripping wet, her mouth falling open. _Shit_.

Balem stops at once, taking her in with surprise. “Jupiter,” he says, his voice low and breathless - although it always sounds that way, caught somewhere between boredom and bliss.

Jupe scowls, feeling her cheeks burn as he looks her over with an implacable, hungry stare. “I thought that ping was definitely supposed to give more warning,” she says, tugging her hair over her shoulder. It’s a useless gesture, but it makes her feel better all the same, even if her hair doesn’t come close to covering her breasts.

Balem smiles. “Perhaps you weren’t paying enough attention. You must have been distracted.”

Jupiter blushes, hating herself for her burning cheeks. God, this is so stupid. Balem’s seen her like this a hundred times now, and yet… well, suffice it to say, she _had_ been distracted before his ping came through. He’s been gone several weeks at a summit of Entitled families, and Jupiter is starting to feel a little lonesome. His estate is beautiful and seemingly endless, but Jupiter’s status as Balem’s current paramore as well as an Abrasax makes her an unwelcome figure among any of the servitants - which means company is lacking.

And fuck it - she’s not just lonely, she’s  _horny_. There’s definitely no one around to help her out with that particular detail in Balem’s absence. What’s the harm in taking care of herself?

 _No harm, except right fucking now,_  Jupiter thinks, blushing even brighter.  _Figures Balem would waltz right in when things were getting good._

Balem must read her thoughts in her expression, or knows enough of her by now to infer what she was up to. “Poor, lonely Jupiter,” he says, tasting the words in a slow, hoarse whisper. Jupiter squirms, pushing her thighs together, hoping to drown out the needy pulse between her legs.  _Traitor,_  she thinks.

“Did I interrupt you before you could finish?” he asks, his voice dropping even lower. “Perhaps I can help…”

He takes a step towards her, holding out his hand, and for an instant, Jupiter forgets that he can’t actually touch her. He lays his hand against her cheek, or tries to - but her skin only tingles electrically as his fingers scatter into pixels. He withdraws with a tiny, frustrated growl, frowning like a child denied a toy.

_Oooh, sweet vengeance._

Jupiter arranges her expression into a mocking pout. “Aww, poor baby,” she says. “See something you like? Can’t quite get a handle on it?” She tosses her hair and widens her stance, letting Balem drink her in.

Balem tilts his head, a muscle in his jaw beginning to tic. “You should dress,” he says.

Jupiter raises an eyebrow.  _Oh, hell no. You don’t get to start this game and then refuse to finish it._  “Why?” she asks, stepping closer to him. “Is it frustrating you, not being able to touch me? I’m right here, you know.”

The tic grows more pronounced. “You have a robe on the chair to your left.”

Jupiter folds her hands behind her back, shivering as the water from her hair runs in rivulets down her chest. “I know where my robe is,” she says, staring defiantly back at him. “Not interested in it at the moment.”

Balem swallows, grinding his teeth. “Get. Dressed,” he says, and Jupiter almost laughs.  _You can dish it out, but you can’t take it, I see._

Jupiter pretends to consider, stepping closer. “Why does it matter?” she asks. She is only inches away from him now, close enough to feel a slight heat in the air where his image stands before her. “I’m not wearing it just to make you more comfortable. If I’ve got to be here and horny, then so do you.”

Balem gives a scream of rage and dives at her, shattering into a series of pixels as soon as he hits her. An electric tingle runs all the way through her, making Jupiter stiffen and gasp.  _Holy shit._  She whirls, scattering water droplets all across the room, to see Balem upon the floor. He rises and turns back to her, a snarl carved upon his face.

In other circumstances, the expression might frighten her - but since Balem is halfway across space, Jupiter shrugs it off. In fact, she’s kind of enjoying this - this power over him, this desperate, ravenous craving in his eyes. It isn’t all that often that she gets the upper hand on him, not even now that they’ve been together a few centuries.

She approaches him slowly, listening to his breath catch in his throat as she walks, hips swaying. She stops just shy of touching his projection, leaning in close. “Mother doesn’t like an impatient boy,” she whispers.

Balem makes a sound, something between a moan and a scream, and grabs for her again, his arm passing through her. He claws at her form as if one time he might actually touch it, his hands shattering into a thousand glittering squares over and over again. “ _Get dressed!_ ” he shouts, his hair falling in his face. He is flushed red now, every inch of him trembling. “Do it now or I’ll - ”

“You’ll what?” Jupiter asks scornfully. “Fly across half of space to get to me? You’re at a negotiation, remember? I’m pretty sure you can’t just up and leave one of those to come and fuck me.”

He gulps in air, fingers curling into fists at his side. “Please,” he whispers, his voice broken and needy. “Please, I want - I want - ”

“You want… what?” Jupiter turns and flounces off, dropping into the chair that holds her robe and spreading her legs wide. “You want this?”

Balem whimpers at the sight of her, and Jupiter shivers at the sound, the pulse between her legs beating a steady, hungry rhythm. “Y-yes,” he says, his voice shaking. “Please…”

“Ooh, I like that ‘please,’” Jupiter says, tracing a path across her smooth, slick skin. “Say it again.”

“ _Please…_ ”

She can see how hard he is now, the outline of his cock apparent in his tight leather pants. “Good boy,” she croons, running her hand over her breast and lower, down her stomach. “One more time for mama.”

“ _Please!_ ” The last is almost a sob, his lips parted as a desperate, hungry moan escapes him.

“Ooh, you are  _such_  a good boy,” Jupiter purrs, sliding her fingers between her legs. She jumps a little at the first touch of her fingers, moaning just softly enough for Balem to hear. “You want to play, baby?”

“Yes!” He sounds like he’s in agony, and looks it too. She bites her lip and grins, gesturing with her free hand.

“Come here,” she says. “And strip.”

He is before her in an instant, throwing his cloak aside and tugging his shirt over his head. His pants he takes off with more difficulty, sliding them over his hardness with care. Jupiter takes a moment to appreciate him. She’s always thought dicks are a little weird to look at, but she likes Balem’s - a good length and just the right amount of girth. She bites down on her blossoming smile and circles her clit again, shivering as light sparks in her veins. “Mmm,” she murmurs, tilting her head back. “Go on, touch yourself. I know you want to…”

Balem shudders, whetting his lips when his hand closes around his cock. Jupiter looks down and watches, following his fingers as they trace and tease the head. “But don’t cum until I say you can,” Jupiter warns.. “Don’t even think about it. Understood?”

“Yes, Majesty - whatever you wish, Majesty.” He says it automatically, and it sends a thrill through Jupiter, a jolt of heat bursting between her legs. He indulges her with her title, and in turn she indulges him by playing  _mother_. The notion used to terrify her, but now it just turns her on even more.

“Good boy,” she says, reaching up to toy with one of her nipples. “Now play.”

He jerks towards her as he strokes himself, making a low, pained moan in the back of his throat. His gaze is locked upon her hand, watching every movement of her fingers as she rubs her clit, harder now that the real sex has begun.

“Nn - ” Jupiter bucks her hips forward, bringing them dangerously close to Balem’s face. “I bet you wish you were here, don’t you? That you could put your mouth on me, or your cock inside me… mm, god, you’d feel so  _good_ …”

He cries out sharply and stops, withdrawing his hand from himself at once. His cock twitches as he withdraws, precum glittering upon the tip. “Please -!” he gasps, looking up into her eyes. “Please let me - ”

“No.” Jupiter’s voice is imperious and firm, even as another wave of pleasure rolls through her. “Not until I say. Now,  _play_!”

His cry is almost a sob. He closes his hand around his shaft and strokes, slowly, teasing himself to avoid the climax. Jupiter watches as his penis jerks in his hand, hot and hard and desperate to spend itself.  _Jesus fucking Christ, this is amazing._ Her hips buck violently against her fingers, the first cool chill of an orgasm shimmering through her veins.  _Holy shit, that was fast._  Jupiter slows down, panting, and buries her fingers inside herself, fucking herself viciously. “You like watching?” she says, gritting her teeth hard. “You like seeing what I can do without you here?”

Balem cries out, tearing his hand away again. “Mistress,  _please_ -!”

“No!” Jupiter withdraws her fingers, glistening wetly in the dim light of her room. Balem licks his lips and almost puts his mouth on them, as if he can actually taste her. “Not yet. Don’t disappoint mama.”

Balem shudders again, his teeth clenched. “Never,” he says, his voice ragged and desperate. “Never, I swear it.”

“Good,” Jupiter says, teasing upwards towards her clit. “Now, play for me again.”

He obeys, his full lips parting. God, his mouth is  _obscene_. How could anyone resist that damn mouth, that delicious, low whisper? He was right, when he first told her he was made for her: Jupiter never stood a chance. Gasping, she presses her fingers to her throbbing clit and cries out. “Fuck,” she groans, working herself hard. “Fucking  _fuck_  - ”

She feels an electric burst against her thigh and realizes Balem has come closer, forcing his image between her legs. The projection crackles against her skin, teasing closer and closer to her pussy. “Oh shit - ” she gasps, jerking forward.

Balem is grinning now, a victorious, vicious grin. He lays his hand directly against her cunt, and Jupiter screams, the pinnacle starting to rise before she can stop it. “Fuck -  _fuck_  - oh my god, fuck, cum with me,  _cum_!”

Balem’s triumphant moan turns into a shout, his hand working frantically at his cock until he spends himself in a quick burst. Jupiter’s orgasm lasts longer, stars bursting behind her eyelids, wave after wave crashing over her until finally it subsides.

Gasping, Jupiter sags in her chair, hand dangling listlessly between her legs. “Shit,” she says, running a hand through her damp and sweaty hair. “I’m gonna need a second bath after that.”

Balem doesn’t respond, and Jupiter opens her eyes with a small frown. His eyes are wide and glassy; he looks more like a lost little boy than a ruler of a vast intergalactic empire. “Hey,” she murmurs, sitting up. She tries to touch his face, but his cheek merely scatters into gold and black sparks at her touch. He jumps all the same, seeming to wake out of a trance. “You ok?” she asks, tilting her head.

He blinks slowly, nodding at last. Jupiter squints. _Hmm._ “You got any blankets over there?” she asks him.

He nods again, struggling to his feet and padding off to get one. He disappears briefly through a wall, then reappears with a blanket in tow.

“Good,” Jupiter says. “Wrap yourself up in that.” Jupiter watches as he drapes it over himself like a cape.  _Not good enough._  “Maybe a little tighter, baby,” she suggests, her voice gentle. Balem silently obeys that order too, wrapping the blanket around him until it’s tight and cozy. “There you go,” Jupiter murmurs, sliding off her chair and onto the floor. “Now lay down here.” She pats the floor beside her, and Balem comes to lie there, still silent and staring. Jupiter lies beside him and gently sets her hand where his hair must be, watching it dance and pixelate every time she runs her fingers over it. “Can you feel that?” she asks.

He blinks slowly, and when his eyes reopen, they are clearer and calmer. “Yes,” he says, his voice a croak.

Jupiter bites her lip. “Do you want me to stop?”

He shakes his head, closing his eyes. Some of the peculiar distance he’d conveyed post-sex fades away, and he relaxes, easing into a steady, even breathing rhythm. Jupiter lets him lie there for awhile, continuing to pet him - inasmuch as she can at this distance.

“My mother never did this,” he says, after a prolonged silence. He sounds normal again, thank god.

Jupiter moves her other hand to sit against Balem’s cheek, watching as it, too, shimmers beneath her touch. “Your mom sucked,” she says.

He smiles faintly. “She was different,” he says. “Just as you are different from her.”

“Right,”Jupiter agrees. “Because I don’t suck, and she did.”

He gives a tiny laugh, his only concession to her remark. She knows Balem still worships Seraphi, but at least he doesn’t get angry with Jupiter’s commentary anymore.

They lie like that awhile longer, Jupiter’s fingers making some kind of electric magic in Balem’s hair, even this far from him.  _Maybe it was the mother talk that triggered him. We should probably stop that. Ugh, I’m such a fuck-up._

Finally, he stretches, loosening the blanket around him. “I only meant to see that you hadn’t brought undue trouble to Mr. Night,” he says, “And that all was functioning smoothly in my absence. I seem to have gotten… distracted.”

Jupiter grins.  _If he’s in a joking mood, he’s ok. Hallelujah._  “Chicanery is fine. The empire is fine. No major disasters yet,” she tells him. “But if something happens, I promise you’ll be, like, maybe the 47th person to know.”

He smiles again, peaceful and serene. “What a comfort,” he says. He nuzzles her hand, and Jupiter imagines what he must see on his end as the current runs up through her arm - her fingers shattering into golden cubes, raining tiny electric kisses on his cheek.

He pulls back with no small amount of reluctance. “They’ll be asking after me,” he says.

“Right.” Jupe pulls her hand away with a heavy sigh. “You should probably go then.”

“Likely so.” He opens his eyes, and Jupiter is struck by how much clearer they are, how much more peaceful he looks in this moment. “I should have brought you with me,” he murmurs, so softly that Jupiter wonders if he had actually intended to say it aloud.

Jupiter laughs and sits up, breaking contact. It will be easier for both of them to disconnect if she steps away. “To a House Dantalian gathering? No thanks. Fornus would not be happy to see me.”

She doesn’t need to add her reasons; she sees Balem’s expression cloud the instant she mentions Fornus’ name. They try not to talk of the time when she ran, the twenty years that she was gone and the subsequent fallout after her return. It is a thing long in the past, and they tiptoe around it, pretending most days that it never happened.

It’s rather difficult to play such a game, though, when some of the players are now directly involved in Abrasax business.

Balem sits up, letting the blanket slide away. Jupiter takes a moment to appreciate him, sculpted and perfect and breathtakingly beautiful upon the floor. “Fornus is discomfited enough, having me in his home,” he says. He stands, and Jupiter takes him in, following the line of his arms, tracing his chest and stomach. God, he really is beautiful. She’ll credit Seraphi this: she did a damn good job when she designed Balem. “He is recovering nicely from the devastation I wrought on him, it seems.”

“Too bad,” Jupiter says, more casually than she feels. She remembers Fornus like she remembers nightmares, so friendly at first and then so suddenly cruel - like Titus, but somehow infinitely worse. “Wish he’d stayed ruined,” she mutters, glowering at the floor.

“That can be arranged.” Balem reaches for his pants and slips into them, tugging his shirt over his head and then shrugging on his cloak. He runs his hands through his hair, pushing it back into place, looking for all the world as though this has been a perfectly normal conversation. “But not yet. His gloating will serve a purpose for the moment.”

Jupiter shrugs. “Whatever fits into your timeline,” she says. She grabs her robe and pulls it on, closing it around her waist. She’ll give Balem that peace, at least. She’s tortured him enough for one day. “You heading back out into the fray?”

“So it would seem.” He hesitates, taking a step closer to her. “Try not to overtax Mr. Night,” he finally says. “You do seem to run him ragged.”

“I’ll do my best,” Jupiter says, running a hand through her hair - now a completely tangled mess. “Don’t kill anybody while you’re there.”

He smiles. “I can make you no promises on that account.”

Jupiter sighs, raising her eyes to the ceiling.  _If only you were joking about that one._  “Bye, Balem,” she says.

Balem looks as if he might say something, but he seems to think better of it. He turns his back to her and starts away, raising his hand to the small circle behind his ear.

“Hey!” Jupiter calls, running after him.

He pauses, lowering his hand. “Yes, Jupiter?”

She bites her lip, folding her arms across her stomach. “Don’t be gone too long. Yeah?”

His expression barely changes, but Jupiter can read the shift all the same - surprise to sudden warmth. “I won’t,” he murmurs. He closes the distance between them in a few small strides and bends to her, touching his mouth to hers. Her lips spark as his projection meets her skin - not the same as a kiss, but close enough.

When she opens her eyes, he’s disappearing, still staring hungrily at her mouth. 


End file.
